


Come on Sam.

by squarestingray



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Black Veil Brides - Freeform, Broken Sam, Come on Sam, Gen, Humor, In the end, Lucifer - Freeform, Parody, Sam - Freeform, Song Parody, Supernatural - Freeform, season 7, supernatural song parody, this is amazing to me and i love it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 14:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16064696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squarestingray/pseuds/squarestingray
Summary: a song parody of 'In the End' by Black Veil Brides.from the POV of Luci, durring season 7. I had a lot of fun creating this so please leave a comment.





	Come on Sam.

**Author's Note:**

> it's more fun if you listen to the actual song while reading along.

Come on Sam  
A supernatural song parody of " In the End" by Black Veil Brides

 

Come on Sam,  
Pay attention to me-he ( ooh whoa oh oh)  
What will it take, to make you talk to me?

 

Come on Sam,  
that soul is a mess  
but you're still a hottie  
And your'e still / in hell  
and I thought,  
we were best of buds, even though I'm annoying  
But now I see,  
I was bad to the bone, now, can you forgive me?!  
(I gave it all)  
`

Come on Sam,  
It's just another night (oh woah oh oh)  
Sleep is lame, when I am by your side ( oh whoah oh oh)  
and Dean can-not help you, so say goodbye  
‘Cause, Come on sam, you're afraid  
and you're gonna die  
you're afraid, and you're gonna die.

 

You're dying  
but it's not that bad,hey, don’t be so edgy  
You'll just come back again  
Who you were  
doesn't matter now, cuz you're my buddy  
but vessels fall and --hey, wait ,hold on, where are you going?

 

Come on Sam,  
pay attention to me ( oh whoa oh oh)  
What will it take, to make you talk to me? ( oh whoah oh oh)  
I am so bored here, no-one will say 'hi' ( oh whoa oh oh)  
Cause’ come on Sam, it's okay  
that you're gonna die.

 

Come on Sam,  
it's just another night ( oh whoah oh oh)  
sleep is lame, when I am by your side ( oh whoa oh oh)

Oh, wait, Cas just helped you, guess I’ll say goodbye ( oh whoa oh oh)  
It's not the end, and I’m afraid  
that this is my goodbye

 

Who will be my best buddy now? ( oh whoa oh oh)  
‘Cause come on Sam, you know its true  
that I really like you

 

I really like  
I really like you  
no, don't say  
don't say goodbye!


End file.
